


Surprise Party

by scarletmanuka



Series: The Centenarian, The Teen, and The One In Between [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bucky's birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT3, Surprise Party, Tony's robot children wearing party hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: The media may have called Bucky a Centenarian in Tangled Webs but he hadn't quite hit the big one oh oh yet. Tony and Peter plan to make it super special for the super soldier.





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Tangled Webs was set after Civil War and wasn't Homecoming compliant but the timeline was, so we're now into 2017 in this fic. This is part of a series but you can probably read it as a stand alone if you want :)

“Hey, hey, put that down! No, not there, you’ll burst the balloons! Gah, why do I even keep you around? I swear to God, I’m gonna donate you to a high school robotics class so they can take you apart for scraps!”

Dum-E lowered the bottle of wine he was holding in his claw onto the workbench that had been covered with a red table cloth. He then made a sad sort of noise and then turned slowly, arm held low to the ground.

“Tony, you’re so mean to him” Peter chided him, rubbing the top of the robot’s claw.

Dum-E perked up, beeped happily, and then rolled away across the workshop floor to bring over a second bottle of wine.

“He’s going to ruin the decorations!” Tony exclaimed, gesturing madly to the balloons and streamers the two of them had hung up around the place.

The teen huffed out a laugh and walked over so he could wrap his arms around his waist. “Quit worrying,” he murmured, pressing a light kiss to the corner of the genius’ mouth. “He’s gonna love it.”

“How can you be so sure? He might hate that we’re making a fuss! Or maybe it’s too tacky and he’ll have expected something a little more fancy?” Tony chewed on his lip, his eyes darting around to take in the cake, the party food, and the small pile of wrapped gifts on the bench.

“I’m sure because it’s _us_ who have done this for him,” Peter assured him. “It’s not a huge party with everyone he knows, but just the three of us so he’s not going to think it’s too much, and he won’t think it’s tacky because he prefers the simple things and hates anything too fancy. Relax, Tony.”

“But I want it to be special,” he practically whined, knowing he was being silly but dammit, it wasn’t every day that your partner turned one hundred.

The teen hugged him tightly, easing a little of the tension running through Tony’s body. “It _will_ be special, I promise. He’s going to love it.”

Tony sighed. “I hope you’re right. Aaaagh! Dum-E, what are you doing? Put that down!”

oOoOo

The workshop was finally set up the way Tony had pictured it in his mind, and everything was ready. Rhodey had messaged to say that Bucky was on the way back from an afternoon meeting that they’d had with the US division of the Accords Council to debrief them on the latest mission, and Tony and Peter had showered and changed. “Friday, lights,” he instructed his AI before leaving the darkened workshop and heading upstairs to the Penthouse.

Tony hadn’t been overly keen to move back into the Penthouse, quite happy on the communal floor. However, in order to continue to keep their relationship a secret from other people who stayed at the Tower either permanently (Vision) or sporadically (Rhodey) it had been somewhat necessary. He and Bucky tended to sleep separately on the nights when Peter wasn’t there to keep up appearances, and when he was, there was some serious cloak and dagger maneuvers to ensure that no one saw the two sneak up to the Penthouse to begin with. Vision never seemed to question any of the excuses he was given about late nights in the workshop, falling asleep during movies, or whatever other fib they’d come up with, but Rhodey was much more wiley. He was already too aware of how fond Tony was of his  resident super soldier and protege, and so they had to be careful to maintain appearances. Luckily Bucky’s assassin training meant he could move about undetected, and Peter had the ability to climb directly up the outside walls of the Tower itself, so they hadn’t been caught as yet.

Peter was sitting on the large couch in the living area and Tony crossed to it and flopped down next to him, glad he wasn’t wearing one of his suits so he’d have to worry about wrinkling it. The teen was chewing on his lip, and now he was the one looking worried. “What’s wrong?” the genius asked, using his thumb to gently tug the flesh from between Peter’s teeth.

“Do you think he’ll be upset?” he asked, his brow furrowing deeply.

“You said yourself that he won’t think it’s over the top.”

“No, not about that. I mean, we’ve not said anything at all today so we can keep it a secret. Do you think he’ll think we’ve forgotten it’s his birthday altogether?”

Tony shrugged, feeling a little bad but knowing that it was too late to change anything now. “Maybe, but there’s not much we can do about that now. Hopefully he’ll forgive us if he is upset.”

Before they could speak further, the elevator pinged and the door slid open, revealing the super soldier. Bucky grinned as he saw them, no hint of upset anywhere on his expression, and he hurried over to them. “Hey doll, missed you,” he said, tugging Peter to his feet and wrapping him up in a warm embrace.

“Missed you too, Buck,” the teen replied, kissing him eagerly.

“Fridays are my favourite day of the week,” Bucky said as he moved back slightly, reaching down to clasp Tony’s hand and pull him up into the embrace as well. “I love spending time with my two favourite guys.”

They’d gotten lucky that his birthday had happened to fall on the one night of the week that Peter stayed over without fail. If it had happened to be on a night that wasn’t Friday or one of the afternoons after school that Peter dropped by for his internship, it would have raised the man’s suspicions immediately. As it was, he just seemed genuinely happy to have both of his partners there.

“How was the debrief?” Tony asked.

“They seemed happy with how we handled the situation,” Bucky told him, nuzzling against his throat, “but Rhodes will go over that at our next team meeting. Let’s not talk about work tonight, yeah? I just wanna relax with you guys and have some fun.”

“Fun, huh?” Tony said, grinning at Peter over Bucky’s shoulder. “Kinda sounds like maybe today is a special occasion.”

The ex-assassin pulled back and eyed the genius suspiciously. “No,” he said slowly, drawing it out, “just wanna spend time with my partners.”

Tony hummed and tapped at his lower lip. “Yeah, no I’m sure that today’s date is familiar for some reason.” He pretended to think some more about it and then looked across at the teen. “What about you, Petey? Ringing any bells?”

Peter played along, frowning as he pondered it. “Hmmm, let’s see. I’m _pretty_ sure that the 10th of March was when the first Punic War ended after the Romans sank the Carthaginian fleet.”

“Ah, yes, that _could_ be why it’s familiar,” Tony agreed, then added, “however it _is_ also when the Galapagos Islands were discovered.”

“Ah, yes,” Peter said, nodding. “By Bishop Tomés de Berlanga if I’m not mistaken.”

“That’s the one,” the genius confirmed.

Bucky was watching them with fond amusement, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Though I’m almost _certain_ it’s actually the date of birth for someone _really_ important,” Tony continued, trying hard to keep the grin off his face.

“Oooh!” Peter cried, snapping his fingers. “That actor from all those old movies - Chuck Norris!”

“Ah yes, and also Sharon Stone.” The genius nodded again, trying to look happy at working it out. “They’ve filled my life with so much joy through their films that of course I have to remember that today is the day that the world was gifted with them.”

“I’m sure we’re missing someone though,” the teen said, rubbing at his head. “Wasn’t there some famous assassin born on March 10?”

“You’re right!” Tony told him. “James Earl Ray, Martin Luther King’s killer was also born on this day back in 1928.”

“That’d be the one,” Peter said solemnly.

Bucky was laughing now, and he pulled them both to him in a close hug. “You two are ridiculous,” he told them.

“Hey, Petey?” Tony said.

“Yes, Tony?”

“I think it’s someone else’s birthday today.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Someone _really_ old. He was born all the way back in 1917.”

“So, that makes him, like, _exactly_ a hundred then?” Peter asked.

“Sure does.”

“Wow, that _is_ old. He must be a fossil.”

“Yeah, probably has false teeth and wears adult diapers and rambles about ‘ _back in my day’_ whenever he gets the chance _.”_

“Have I ever told you lately that I hate the both of you?” Bucky said dryly, as his two lovers giggled against him.

Tony glanced over to Peter and received a nod to go ahead. He reached out and squeezed the teen’s hand and tightened his hold around Bucky’s waist with his other. “Have we ever told you lately how much we love you?” he asked in return.

Bucky’s eyes went wide as he stared at them. “Really?” he asked softly after a moment.

“Really,” Peter told him. “We love you so much, Buck.”

The super soldier’s eyes welled up and he crushed both men to his chest. “I love you too, both of you, so fucking much.” His voice was wobbly with emotion and Tony could feel tears trickling down Bucky’s cheeks and dropping into his hair. “Best birthday, _ever_ ,” he added with a teary laugh.

“Yeah, well, we’ve got a few more things in store for you, s’long as you’re up for it, old man,” Peter said with a grin.

“Cheeky jerk,” the ex-assassin said and ruffled the teen’s hair. “But yeah, I’m up for anything with you two clowns.”

Tony and Peter led Bucky down to the workshop and as soon as Friday switched the lights on, Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers all trundled over, party hats perched precariously on metal limbs, and streamers wound around their bodies. They beeped and chirped happily as Bucky laughed and patted them and then followed in the wake of the humans as they headed towards the back where the workbench had been decorated.

Peter shyly offered up a wrapped gift to Bucky and then watched nervously as it was opened. Tony knew that the teen had scrimped and saved to afford the gift for their partner, but the genius had known better than to offer to simply pay for it. The power dynamics in their relationship were uneven enough as it was in the eyes of the law due to their age differences without even bringing money into the equation. There was no way that Tony would risk hurting Peter’s pride and also unintentionally allude that he was taking advantage of Tony’s wealth at the same time. They had each gotten Bucky a gift separately but then they had worked together on a joint gift, something they’d built together from scraps in the workshop so there was no financial burden to either of them, simply an input of time and effort.

The paper fell away to reveal a photo of Bucky’s graduating class at high school that Peter had obtained through a local historian and then had framed in a simple but classy black and silver frame. The teen had wanted to get something for Bucky to remind him of his past but hadn’t wanted it to be anything that would be a constant reminder of his ex-best friend. The idea to get something from school since he and Rogers had been a grade apart had been a good one in Tony’s opinion and he’d been sure to encourage Peter to run with the idea. It appeared to be perfect as the sky blue eyes of the super soldier welled over once more as he stared at the photo, his flesh hand ghosting over the faces of his long dead classmates (Friday had looked into it to see if any were still alive but the last one had died six years ago). “Doll, this is amazing,” he whispered, placing the frame gently down on the table and then cupping the back of Peter’s neck to draw him in for a kiss.

“I’m glad you like it,” the teen said, his cheeks flushing red.

“I _love_ it. I have no idea how you managed to find it but I’m so glad you did.”

“Teenage Bucky was totally spunky,” Tony said with a smirk, leering at the photo. “I like to think I don’t actually have a thing for _teenagers_ , just Pete, but I’m having to re-evaluate that now that I’m checking you out.”

Bucky laughed and nudged Tony with his elbow, and the genius passed over his own gift. It was set of perfectly balanced throwing knives and the super soldier was rapt. “Friday helped calculate the weight that would work best for you,” he told his lover.

“Thank you, sweetheart, and thank you, too, Friday.”

“You’re most welcome, Bucky,” the AI said chirpily. “I do hope that you’ll have an enjoyable birthday.”

Then there was just the joint gift remaining. They handed it over and Tony noticed that both himself and Peter were both holding their breaths as Bucky unwrapped it. “You guys _made_ this?” he asked, gaping at the intricate leather thigh holster.

“Yeah,” Peter said, bashfully.

“Petey has a knack for leatherwork so that’s all him, but I did the metalwork,” Tony told him. “It’ll fit not only your favourite pistol but also one of the knives and some back up ammo.”

“This is just perfect, thank you so much,” Bucky said, looking a little overwhelmed. “I honestly can say that I’ve never received such thoughtful gifts before in my life. _Thank you._ ”

“Anything for you babe,” Tony said before pulling him in for a kiss.

“We got cake too,” Peter said, pointing to the large white pastry box. “We wanted to make it for you but with me having school today we ran out of time.”

“That’s okay, doll - you’ve already gone to so much trouble.”

“We figured you wouldn’t mind too much since it’s your favourite from _Luigi’s,_ ” Tony said, flipping open the box to show off the cream and chocolate covered cake.

“Yep, officially the best birthday ever,” Bucky declared. “I couldn’t have asked for anything else.”

Tony quirked an eyebrow and slid a hand up under the super soldier’s shirt to tweak at a nipple. “Really? Not _anything_?”

Peter began to pepper the side of Bucky’s throat with open mouthed kisses. “Wanna rethink that?” he asked in a breathy voice.

Bucky groaned and Tony could already feel him growing hard against his thigh. “Okay, so maybe there’s _some_ other things I’d like.”

“How about we take this party to the bedroom?” Tony suggested. His lovers both grinned and as one, the three of them turned and headed for the door. “We’ll be back, kids,” he yelled over his shoulder at the robots. “Don’t do anything to that cake, Dum-E!”

There was a sad sounding beep from behind and Dum-E lowered the fire extinguisher and trundled back to put it in its holder. Tony grinned, stepped into the elevator and watched as the doors closed, taking them up to the Penthouse so they could celebrate in comfort.

  


**Author's Note:**

> My non-existent will power when it comes to posting these as fast as possible will be forced to an end after this since I haven't actually *written* the next one. You'll get it as soon as I have, and just a tease, it's a smutty one!


End file.
